


untitled #1

by sassykenzie1



Series: Notebook Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama are chasing each other and it eventually leads to them jerking each other off in the Karasuno gym.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Notebook Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780219
Kudos: 22





	1. untitled #1, unedited

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Study Session](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758061) by [byesweetheart (ConstantComment)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart). 



> This story was originally written in either 2017 or 2018. This is the first part of a series I'm calling "notebook prompts" because the stories are all handwritten into a notebook and are prompts I either thought of or saw on the internet.  
> I have not edited this story at all. This is how it was written in my notebook. I decided not to edit it yet because I kind of want to see how much I've improved since then. Even while copying the story from my notebook to the computer I noticed a couple of errors that would be edited.

“Hinata! You dumbass! Stop going through my stuff!” 

“What do you have that you don’t want me to see?” 

“Nothing! Give me my bag!” 

“Nope!” 

Kageyama started to chase Hinata around the gym. They had stayed for extra practice, and Daichi had to lock the club room so they brought their stuff to the gym, where Hinata went through Kageyama’s bag. 

Hinata ran, but Kageyama caught up to him, and tackled Hinata to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Hinata struggled, so Kageyama sat on Hinata’s thighs, effectively pinning him down. He grabbed both of Hinata’s wrists and pinned them to the floor. 

“I said. Don’t. Touch. My. Stuff.” 

Hinata continued to struggle, managing to get his wrists free. He flipped them over. Kageyama started to struggle, but Hinata put all of his weight on Kageyama. Hinata felt something hard poke his thighs. He rolled his hips down and saw Kageyama’s face go red and heard the moan escape his lips. Hinata’s own face goes red as he feels his dick perk up in interest. 

“Hinata...get off you idi-” 

Hinata rolls his hips again, promptly shutting Kageyama up. Hinata slides down Kageyama’s legs. He presses his palm down on the bulge in Kageyama’s shorts. Kageyama’s hips jerk up and he starts to breathe heavily. Hinata fumbles Kageyama’s shorts down his hips, followed by his boxers. Hinata gently grabs Kageyama’s dick. He starts to slowly stroke Kageyama. Kageyama continues to thrust into Hinata’s grip. Hinata moves his other hand into his own shorts, and starts to jerk himself off. A shudder runs up his spine. Kageyama moans again. “I’m c-co-” 

Hinata leans down and kisses Kageyama as he cums. Hinata strokes himself to completion, falling limp onto Kageyama, who wraps his arms around Hinata. “I think...I love you, Hinata.” 

“Shh...we’ll talk later.” 

Hinata wraps his own arms around Kageyama, closing his eyes.


	2. untitled #1, edited 06/09/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same story as chapter 1, but I edited it. This particular story isn't very different. I think there were really only three or so sentences with errors caught by Grammarly.

“Hinata, you dumbass! Stop going through my stuff!” Kageyama yelled.

“What do you have that you don’t want me to see?” Hinata asked teasingly.

“Nothing! Give me back my bag!” 

“Nope!” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama.

Kageyama started to chase Hinata around the gym. They had stayed for extra practice and Daichi had to lock the club room so they brought their stuff to the gym, where Hinata began to go through Kageyama’s bag. 

Hinata ran but Kageyama caught up to hi, and tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Hinata struggled, so Kageyama sat on Hinata’s thighs, effectively pinning him down. He grabbed both of Hinata’s wrists and pinned them to the floor. 

“I said. Don’t. Touch. My. Stuff.” Kageyama growled.

Hinata continued to struggle, managing to get his wrists free. He flipped them over. Kageyama started to struggle, but Hinata put all of his weight on Kageyama. Hinata felt something hard poke his thighs. He rolled his hips down and saw Kageyama’s face go red and heard the moan escape his lips. Hinata’s face goes red as he feels his dick perk up in interest. 

“Hinata...get off you idi-” 

Hinata rolls his hips again, promptly shutting Kageyama up. Hinata slides down Kageyama’s legs. He presses his palm down on the bulge in Kageyama’s shorts. Kageyama’s hips jerk up and he starts to breathe heavily. Hinata fumbles Kageyama’s shorts down his hips, followed by his boxers. Hinata gently grabs Kageyama’s dick and starts to slowly stroke it. Kageyama continues to thrust into Hinata’s grip. Hinata moves his other hand into his shorts and starts to jerk himself off. A shudder runs up his spine. Kageyama moans again. “I’m c-co-” 

Hinata leans down and kisses Kageyama as he cums. Hinata strokes himself to completion, falling limp onto Kageyama, who wraps his arms around Hinata. “I think...I love you, Hinata,” Kageyama whispers.

“Shh...we’ll talk later,” Hinata whispers back.

Hinata wraps his arms around Kageyama, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story most likely came from ["Study Session" by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758061), so I highly recommend you read their amazing story!


End file.
